


【ALL岳】潮骚（1）

by Sonnexo



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnexo/pseuds/Sonnexo





	【ALL岳】潮骚（1）

岳明辉已经想不起多少个深夜他在床上绷紧了脚尖，喉咙间滚落一点儿哑声的呜咽。他自然也想不起那颗粉红色的圆形小玩具顶着他的阴蒂疯狂振动，湿漉漉穴口弄湿内裤时，脑海里闪过的是谁的脸。

他常跟卜凡一张床睡觉，有时是李振洋，有时又是李英超。抑制不住身体欲望三番五次睡前闷在厕所许久，到后来的凌晨时分夹着双腿对着弟弟的睡颜痉挛高潮，这是错误的，他痛恨这个。但浪潮般的快感涌上小腹，那朵罪恶的蜜花张开时，岳明辉便已经败了。

他从小就跟别人不一样，身下的另一套器官常热潮充斥，不时常安抚便焦躁难忍，性瘾总是不好去除，阴蒂高潮安全干净，便捷又爽快，敏感久了手指和跳蛋都能轻易将他推上巅峰。岳明辉试过短时间内的高潮，三次后他的双腿都软了，身下的床单湿漉漉的，潮吹带来的水液溶解在洗衣机内，岳明辉做贼一般把床单塞进机器内时正好撞上李振洋，后者只是动了动鼻子，什么也没说。

好几次他在浴室自慰，面对着洗手台，腿间磨蹭着大理石台面一角，手指伸进宽松睡裤里揉捏阴蒂，没刮弄几下就喘息着湿了一手，手指搅出咕叽咕叽的水声，他想要插入，却总是不敢，敏感阴蒂往下被啃的光秃秃的手指撩开温柔爱抚，岳明辉闭着眼睛额头抵在镜子上，想象着湿热舌尖舔开自己的蜜穴，吸掉他流出的所有淫水。门外断断续续的拍门声来自李英超，他咬着牙回应刚起床尿急弟弟的话语，中指插入一个指节就腿一软到了高潮。

一切都很顺利，但岳明辉从没想到过，在他冲着睡着的卜凡的脸自慰时，卜凡会醒过来。

他的手还埋在内裤里，湿漉漉地搅动着，他的弟弟在昏暗月光下睁着眼睛，视线从冒着汗水的额头到微微发红的鼻尖再到张开呼吸的柔软嘴唇，他的哥哥此刻就像那些片子里做了错事的女学生，正等着管教和约束。岳明辉显然有点儿呆了，卜凡一把抓住他的手腕慢吞吞把岳明辉的手臂从内裤里拉出来，他被咬的嫩生生的手指泛着水光，被卜凡鬼使神差地送进嘴里反复舔舐，带着些腥咸的气息，滚烫舌头卷着往里吞咽，岳明辉腰都软了。

黑夜永远是最好的庇护，他们谁也没有说话。识破秘密的卜凡急于探求这幅身体更深的秘密，短裤被毫无阻力地剥下，他压开岳明辉的双腿，手肘捋着大腿内侧压进，凑近了靠近那朵翕动的花儿。嗤笑声传来，岳明辉羞耻又急，抬脚去踹却被卜凡一把抓住。

亲吻顺着脚趾往上，虔诚又像顶礼膜拜，卜凡的舌尖划过皮肤留下湿漉漉水痕，阴唇间的细缝被鼻尖粗暴地顶开，随后是软舌无穷无尽的折磨。顺着穴口舔到阴蒂来回拨弄，时不时牙齿啃咬吮吸，岳明辉腰部抽动着被卜凡舔到高潮，他侧身躺回去时卜凡亲吻他的后背，似乎试图让翅膀重新长出。

后来李振洋也发现了。岳明辉跟李振洋在浴室做爱，面对着那面镜子。李振洋扶着他的腰让他撑在洗手台上，松松垮垮的裤子剥落腿弯，饱满的臀肉往后撅着渴求疼爱。李振洋做爱总是不慌不忙，他喜欢看岳明辉自慰，湿漉漉的穴口滴着水，往后一点点吞吃他的性器。大猫系男人占有欲十足，恨不得吞噬岳明辉的一切，掌心抓着他的臀肉落下几个巴掌，岳明辉便成了一团柔软甜美的棉花糖。

操干从不怜悯，岳明辉成了风雨中飘摇的一只小舟，李振洋倾身过去压上岳明辉，手指顺着颤抖的大腿摸到前方，一边顶胯操干着自己的哥哥，队友，灵魂伴侣，一边用手指摸索着湿漉漉的穴，揉弄着阴蒂，听岳明辉嘴里猫儿一般的恳求和哭泣，最后灌进他并不存在的子宫。

“小弟要是知道他岳妈妈这个骚样儿，得多失落啊。”

李振洋咬着岳明辉的耳朵用气声喘出这句话时，一直半掩着的浴室的门不着痕迹地关上了。


End file.
